


What Is Love If You Can't Laugh At Each Other?

by AnxiousOwl



Series: Fun, Fluffy Fics You Never Knew You Needed [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik you will be embarrassed, First Meetings, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOwl/pseuds/AnxiousOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda asks her Dad (and then Mr Charles) how they first met. Erik gives the generic answer. Charles elaborates. Pietro thinks they're gross, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love If You Can't Laugh At Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> Dadneto fluff just because. Wanda is a precocious child and Charles loves to rib Erik.

“…What is it?”

Erik looked at her pointedly, then returned to stirring the plum tomato and pepper sauce in the pan. He reached for the hand blender to get rid of the majority of the chunks that the twins refused to eat.

Wanda stayed silent as she gauged her father’s possible reactions. He placed the blender in the pan and leant towards the wall to flick the switch. _Hmm_. Yes, she would ask. She knew he liked her better than Pietro anyway.

She jutted her chin onto the slate-grey worktop and gave a shy smile. “How did you and Mr. Charles meet each other?”

He opened his eyes a little wider as the blender gave a shriek. He looked over to his nine year old. “Ah… what makes you ask that?”

He sifted through his own possible answers, using the time to stir the pot with the blender not active, hoping his face was neutral. Yeah, she seemed convinced.

She made a vague noise and shrugged her shoulders so they appeared and disappeared behind the edge of the worktop. Wanda continued to stare at her father with large, inky brown eyes.

_Oh, Daddy. Should’ve waited for Mr Charles_.

\---

Erik regretted not giving a few more embellishments, anything to curb her curiosity. He regretted it when she posed the same question again to Charles, who pursed his lips, also gauging Erik’s reaction ( _did he learn it from her?_ ). He gave a grin of wicked glee from behind his glass. Oh the regret was _so_ real right now.

“What did your father say, dear?”

She pushed a piece of butterfly pasta around her plate to collect up the sauce. “He said that you met at a party and made friends.”

Charles raised those damn eyebrows as he looked at Erik. “Hmm, really? That _is_ true, we did meet at a party…” He smiled down at his plate and he gathered another forkful of pasta himself.

Erik drank water and cursed the universe.

“Would you like to know what I liked most when I met first met him?”

“Yes!”

“Ew.”

Pietro was Erik’s favourite child for the night, he decided abruptly.

Wanda looked at Pietro, visibly unimpressed. He stuck out his tongue, thankfully devoid of sauce, and flicked his pale fringe out of his face. _Hairdresser’s appointment_ , Erik mused absentmindedly.

Wanda turned back to the conversation. “Mr Charles?” she prompted.

Erik saw the minute change in his expression that happened when he told Wanda that it was okay to call him just ‘Charles’. Secretly, Erik sort of knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t mind if the kids called him something more personal, like ‘dad’ or ‘papa’ but it was an unspoken feeling and would undoubtedly make everyone overly self-conscious if he brought it up. They’d been together for coming on a year now. Erik knew (and hoped) that the twins would fully weave Charles into their little lives in time.

The fact remained that they were more than comfortable in spending time with Charles and anything else was a technicality.

“Yes, so when I met your Dad he was talking to your Aunt Emma. He looked very tall and very strict.” He explained, looking between the two, who were paying surprisingly rapt attention like he was telling a bedtime story.

Erik gave him a blank look. _Really, Charles?_

“Mm.” Wanda acknowledged sagely, the image aligning with the twins’ own. But then Mr Charles found out that Daddy was normal and silly, obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. Pietro looked at his father incredulously as if to say, _See, told you!_

“And then we talked, gave each other our phone numbers because we liked talking and left.” Erik punctuated the end of his sentence with taking a mouthful of pasta, as though to end the topic.

Both Wanda and Charles picked up on his poor camouflage of embarrassment and simply ignored his intrusion, Charles with an _infuriating_ smirk.

“But _before_ that, I walked up to them to talk to your Aunt Emma and your Dad accidentally spilt his drink all over me.”

“Oh, yes, that.” Erik blushed.

“And _then_ , he said he was sorry but that I really shouldn’t have been in the way and ‘couldn’t I see that he was talking?’”

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” Wanda giggled and Pietro snorted his blackcurrant squash.

“I was tired and her place was crowded and you should’ve looked where you were going!” he defended weakly.

“Hmm yes, darling. But I haven’t said what I liked best yet.”

He put his fork down carefully and made a V out of his thumb and index finger, dragging them over the corners of his mouth to rub off any residual orange tinge. “You dragged me over to the kitchen and wiped up the mess with some paper towels and told me off again. Then you asked me if I was alright and said that I should go home and soak my shirt in detergent and white vinegar to get rid of the stain. Then you told me off again. Then you apologised properly. It was all very adorable.”

Erik blushed furiously now, muttering, “ _Adorable,_ really…”

“And that! That’s what I liked first,” he pointed at Erik’s flushed face, pinched in embarrassment. “You blushed like that afterwards. And then we started talking about our jobs and the twins and an awful lot more I can’t remember.”

Wanda giggled, peering up at her father through her lashes. Pietro made a retching noise but grinned all the same, taking shared amusement in a situation where their father was awkward and embarrassed and they could get away with laughing so much because of Mr Charles. But still, _ew_.

“That _does_ sound like Daddy,” Wanda said in a knowledgeable tone, like Charles was trying to convince her of the fact.

“Finish your dinner.” Erik said at his plate.

Charles was a bad influence on his children. Obviously. The Bad Influence nudged Erik’s foot and beamed at him through the children’s bubbling laughter. He couldn’t help but smile back.

_Just terrible_.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one just because :)


End file.
